It's Love, For You
by reflecting
Summary: [The 4th story in a series of SSNT oneshots] Never asked for it, never wanted it. But they just got it. [w00t! it's been a while lol hope u like!]


_A/N: omfg I never really thought I'd do another one...um..yeah anyway here's another one of my SSNT one-shots. again, you don't need to read the other one-shots to be able to read this. it's just that they kinda belong in the same series...nothing major though ;) anyway, enjoy! (sry for grammar/spelling errors...) _

* * *

**It's Love, For You**

-o-

She would have to thank him sometime. This wasn't anything she'd wanted before, honestly, but here she was. Liking it. Leaning against a wall, eyes gazing at the blue sky, her arms crossed over her chest; she felt like laughing. Bitterly. Yet…sweetly. Truly. Because she was happy, somehow. How, or why, she didn't know. But did you really have to know everything?

_No._

So she chose to continue not knowing.

A soft breeze ruffled her pink hair and she stood unmoving. Her currently brown eyes reflected the sunlight, adding to the thoughtful and relaxed expression. Winter felt so nice these days. If she stood here in the cold air, admiring the beauty of white snow, to think of him and all that he is…before going inside again to the warmth of a fire burning; she could truly smile. Because it reminded her that there still was something that could bring warmth. Something other than his breathing, his touching, his kissing. But she would miss him so terribly afterwards. And it would hurt. Hurt so much that hot tears rolled down her slightly rounded cheeks. But what could she do?

Nothing, really.

_Only wait._

So she did.

Sliding down the wall she'd been leaning against, she let her gaze sweep over her snow-covered surroundings. She didn't want to catch a cold, but this stinging sensation of cold air licking her bare skin felt so good. Like the pain mixed with pleasure when he would mark her, drawing blood, while stroking and caressing her skin elsewhere. She shivered as she recalled the feel of his fingertips against her lips, her neck, her breast and stomach. Trailing her own path down, stopping between her breasts, she closed her eyes and sighed. She blocked out the blinding whiteness of the snow, ignored the numbness of her limbs and focused on only remembering. Her heartbeat became painfully slow, painfully hard…

_She hadn't thought about it, whished for it, or wanted it. _

His lips on hers. The sweet taste of kisses. A broken kiss, trailing a hot tongue down pale skin of a woman. Shivers. Moans. The mixture of heat and cold air around two bodies added to the excitement, as it made pleasant chills run up and down arched backs. More kisses. Deep, passionate. A light touch, tracing the wet trail down to the lower stomach. Slow movements that fed the flame yet denied it air. Pressing two fingers against her, gasps escaping through her parted lips, he dips down for a taste. Demands, pleading, obeying while giving.

Two becoming one.

_Such a used-up cliché._

She shook hear head, trying in vain to get rid of his voice whispering her name. Her breath caught, before she sneezed and sighed heavily. Time to go. She stood, brushing off dirt that wasn't there as she turned and walked towards the door that led her into her house. Into the warmth. Closing it, locking, and then leaning against it; she smiled. She'd gotten a cold, for sure. Sneezing once again, she groaned and left the cool wooden door to enter her living room. She didn't think it was a very liveable place anymore. The fire that burned in the fireplace lit up the room, warmed it, and chased away and invited shadows. But it didn't embrace her. It didn't nuzzle her neck. It didn't talk. It wasn't him.

When would he return?

Picking up a book that lay on a small table beside her couch, she sat down; curling up into a ball. She opened it, scanning the pages; flipping through them. It was old. But she hadn't finished it. One more chapter left. She shrugged, and went back to page one. Staring at the first word, she smiled. _I_. Such a short word. Only one letter. Shifting into a more comfortable position, she began to read.

_I'll never finish this book_, she though.

Because she doesn't want it to end, right?

Time is such a fleeting thing. It passes you by, and won't return. But it never changes. It goes on and on and on. Forever. It was night, the sun was long gone. She lay asleep in her bed, clothes tossed onto a chair in the far end of her bedroom. Whatever she was dreaming, it didn't show. Her relaxed face, her deep breathing. It was such a peaceful sight, with the moon shining through the closed window. Her pink hair had a bluish touch to it, and her pale skin looked frozen. Her bare shoulders, the curve of her waist and hip, the length of her legs. A hand hovered inches over her, barely touching, as it traced the outline of this sleeping woman. Allowing a swift contact skin to skin, someone removed the thick locks of hair from her face and neck. The skin wasn't cold. It was burning. But his hands were cold, cold from the snow and the night. She stirred, but didn't wake up.

"I never knew, never wanted," he whispered, the familiar velvet voice dragging her back to reality. "I never asked for this."

Her breath caught. His hand caressed. Slow, soothing strokes along the curve of her waist and hip. Heavy breathing, a musky scent of male. A dream? She didn't know, but when he leaned down and placed those thin lips against the corner of her mouth, she didn't care. She didn't need to know everything. He loved that.

She turned to lie on her back, taking his hands in hers. Brown eyes meeting black. She placed his hands on either side of her head, before taking a hold of his neck and pushing his lips towards her own. Burning kisses, battling tongues and eager touches. She was starved, almost nearing her death because of the lack of him, and took what he had to give without really stopping to taste it. He braced himself. Hands came down to cup heated cheeks, head lowered down to nuzzle her soft neck after breaking a kiss. He smiled against her skin as her back arched up into his front and stomach, and sounds of complaint and pleading escaped through her parted lips roughly. His black cloak fell from his shoulders as his kisses wandered down her neck and bare chest, past sensitive breasts. Licking the few ribs visible he continued his journey down to her panties, stopping at the hem of the fabric. Smirking, he went back up to her trembling lips. Claiming them in a slow, deep kiss, he made sure she calmed down enough to match his pace. Fingertips teased and stroked her everywhere, almost painfully light and loving.

They never wanted this, never wished for it.

They just got it.

She moaned his name. She bit her tongue. She arched her back, she thrust her hips against his, hissing in pleasure. He rocked back and forth with her, black hair covering her neck where he rested his head; nuzzling and nibbling at the skin behind her ear. It wasn't slow, but it wasn't fast. She wanted more, he held it back. Too lost was he in this warm feeling to do anything else. He never wanted it to end, for he had tasted the bittersweet loss once. He'd never let it happen again; he'd sworn that he would rather die, filled with this feeling of _belonging_, rather than live without it.

_I never asked for this, I never wished for it, I never wanted it. But I embraced it without hesitation, and now I can't let it go._

It's love, for you.

* * *

_A/N: yupp it's fluff and sap all at once...hope you didn't die on me O.o anyway, would you plzplz leave a review? ;) it's been awhile since I wrote anything like this...so...yeah...was it bad?_

_btw this was written late at night...well, late for a schoolday anyway...excuse my poor spelling --'_


End file.
